User talk:WiLdCaRd2048
I have a semi-finished Talk Page now! Woo-hoo! ;) Excuse me sir, but are you ? If so, I think we might be able to chat It's a , hooray! People have seen this page a whopping times! We have only active users! The time is Gargantuar-Throwing Gargatuar Card Face.png|Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar Imp-Throwing Imp Cardface.png|Imp-Throwing Imp GargantuarThrowingImpCardImage.png|Gargantuar-Throwing Imp ImpThrowingGargantuarCardImage.png|Imp-Throwing Gargantuar Pvz Heroes Stuff Hello Plants and Zombies no too formal Heya Plants and Zambies eh no ahhh Greetings fellow Plants vs Zombies Heroes Players, if you would like to battle or just...be.....on my friend list....then my laggy mini (sadly better than the other one) account is [ Godly_Pancakes ]. Yeah I was hungry.. And the other is 9485 don't ask... For lazy bums here: IGN: Godly_Pancakes Decks: Zombies (I have this amazing Impfinity deck that I will show reddit sometime) I lag a lot on that one IGN: Zombross9485 Decks: Plants (Beta Carrotina on Mondays Wednesdays Fridays Saturdays; Boogaloo or eventually Huge Gigantus on other dayz) No lag on dat one Chatting purposes talk to me: Insanitor101 With your IGN and name it (Message name) (From ----) (Urgency; Super, Very, Important, Kind of/Kinda, Not Really) So yeah. Sorry for spam-ish-ing ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Icy Currant and other upcoming mumbo jumbo Legofan9o5 (talk) 00:04, November 22, 2016 (UTC) On note of you creation of not one, but 2 articles for the unconfirmed Icy Currant, let me explain why we do not create such preemptive articles and dump them to the upcoming page. New content is never certain. You assume that this plant will be implemented based on a single source, and a source that shows a single image of the plant in question. At such an early stage, this plant can be left unused in the coding and having articles this early in the plant development lifecycle can lead to pure assumption and misinformation if it were to not come to full fructition. Thus, we do NOT create pages like that, and leave it in the place where users know that the content may change over time. Having two different articels with this unesy state would be redundent, and having the article directed to a single aspect of upcoming PvZ2 stuff seems to be a bad idea. Please, do not recreate the page. -Sorry, I am new and forgot to read the rules, please do not hate me for this but, can I make the Missile Toe page when it's released? Insanitor101 (talk) 00:09, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Regarding Upcoming content Legofan9o5 (talk) 00:23, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Once Missle Toe has been officially released, then yes you may create the article. Also, if you want to respond to a user's message, it may be a better idea to send the reply directly to the user's message wall. Just a tip Insert non-formatted text here I got it from some random YouTuber. It's probably not true but in textures he showed him hopping around and then spinning Hey Dude! Here's a question, where do you get all your information about The New Bosses of Garden Warfare 2 because that's the part I'm most interested in. Please let me know. Willzombie (talk) 13:54, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Firestorm44 The Cat Lover (talk) 16:09, July 24, 2017 (UTC) How did you know about me man I don't even edit on this wiki lol. :P Howdy, buddy! Just wanted to give a tip about editing PvZH pages. When you add a hyperlink that links to a thing in PvZH (such as Power Flower (PvZH), a plant card in PvZH) that also has a similar name to another item (for example, Power Flower, a plant character in GW), make sure to use the "PvZHLink" template to do so. To use it, type two curly braces (like so: Y'need to check this link here. Fancyplanty (talk) 23:23, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Forum warning , , , and their absolute versions are usable without warning. [[User:BF10|'BF10']][[User talk:BF10|'Orders']] 15:39, August 7, 2017 (UTC)}}